


Training Room Fun

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Sparring, Training Room, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Jin/takeda during sparring things get intense and it leads to jin and takeda doing it in the hallway/ training room</p><p>Takeda's not gonna let the possibility of someone walking in on them, or the CCTV, stop him from getting sexed up in the training room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/123037689656/jin-takeda-during-sparring-things-get-intense-and
> 
> Note: I’m basing this on their fighting style in the game. I practice more with Takeda than I do with Jin, so I’m sorry if Jin looks like an awful fighter. It’s because I’m awful at using Jin, and better at using Takeda. Unbeta’d.

Takeda spun around, delivering two high kicks that Jin effectively blocked. Smirking, he crouched low and did a sweeping kick, knocking Jin down to the mat. He pinned him down. “You’re really good at blocking,” Takeda panted.

“Oh yeah?” Jin answered breathily. “But are you?” he smirked, and sent a barrage of thoughts out for Takeda to hear.

Takeda was flung back, hitting his head on the mat as if an invisible force hit him. Disoriented, he looked up at the ceiling, his vision badly blurred from the attack. He groaned as he sat up, squinting his eyes as they struggled to go back into focus. 

“Takeda!” Jin quickly got up, and hurried to get some towels and a bottle of water. He grabbed their towels from the bench, and a bottle from the cooler nearby and opened it, and rushed back to Takeda, who was on the mat, having a difficult time getting it back together.

“Jin,” he reached for the blurry figure that approached him.

“Sorry,” Jin held his hand, handed him a bottle of water, and sat down next to him. “Here, drink this. You okay?”

“I would have liked better it if you just hit me instead,” Takeda let go, looking vacantly in Jin’s direction as he tried to get the cap off the bottle.

“It’s open,” Jin guided Takeda’s hands to his mouth so he could drink. “Your vision clearing yet?” (1)

Takeda took several gulps, “A little,” he stared blankly at Jin, still unable to focus on one part of his face.  “Next time, just hit me, okay?”

“I promise,” Jin gave a relieved smile, and used the towel to wipe the sweat off Takeda’s face. “That was cheating, and I’m sorry,”

“That was good exposure!” Takeda smiled. “Now I have to work on blocking my telepathy. I’m so dead if someone did what you did,” his vision started to clear, and he could blurry surroundings slowly sharpened out.

“I’m glad you think of it that way,”

Finally he could see properly. The return of his vision was greeted by Jin’s worried face. “Aaww, were you worried?”

Jin frowned. Takeda was making fun of him. “Of course I was worried! I thought I’d blinded you! If you went blind I don’t know what I'd do. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself! And you’d like–need your ancestors’ souls in your whips if you went blind or something, and then you’re gonna quip weird ass shit about your whips helping you see like your dad does with Sento!”

“Okay, first of all, you can’t just put souls into a weapon. Even if I tried, I wouldn’t be able put any soul into my whips. And second, I’m not going to name my whips anything if I went blind, Jin,” Takeda laughed. “Besides, I already have eyes, if ever I did end up blind,” he pushed Jin back onto the mat, straddled him, and pinned him down again. “You,”

“Oh, really?” Jin smirked at him.

“Really,”

“Alright then,” Jin rolled them over, trapping Takeda under him, but not pinning him down. Jin loomed over him. “What are you gonna do now, Takahashi-san?”

“There’s nothing else I can do, Kung Jin Xiansheng,” answered Takeda. “You sent me naughty, naughty thoughts,”

“Did I?” Jin bent down to press a kiss to Takeda’s lower lip.

“Mmm, you did,” Takeda wrapped his arms around Jin’s neck, pulled him down, and wrapped his legs around his waist. “And you better do more than just send me those thoughts,”

Blood rushed to Jin’s face, heating up his cheeks and tinting them pink. “You can’t possibly want to do it here,”

“But I do,” Takeda pulled him down and kissed him.

Jin kissed back, and pulled away and hastily took Takeda’s shirt off. “Someone’s gonna walk in on us—”

Takeda silenced him by locking their lips together again, both hands on Jin’s face as Jin ground his hips onto Takeda’s, hardening both their cocks. “Don’t care,”

“Shit,” Jin cursed, getting up for a while to take off his own shirt, and to take off Takeda’s shorts. “Can’t fuck you here,” he threw his shirt and Takeda’s shorts aside and pressed his lips on Takeda’s neck. “Wanna fuck you,” he wrapped his hand around Takeda’s dick and started stroking.

Takeda put his hand on his mouth to keep from making noise.

“No,” Jin gently peeled Takeda’s hand off his mouth.

“Can’t hold it,” Takeda clung to him instead, and bit Jin’s shoulder to stifle his cries.

Jin winced in pain, but let Takeda bite him anyway. A few more strokes later, Takeda threw his head back, opened his mouth in a silent scream, and shivered and shook through the orgasm that came way too hard and fast. Strings of cum decorated his stomach as he lied limp on the mat, panting heavily to catch his breath.

Jin admired his work for a while, before using Takeda’s cum as lube.

“What are you doing?” Takeda asked as he watched Jin coat his dick with his fluids.

“Gonna improvise,” Jin put Takeda’s thighs together and held them tightly together, and slid his cock in between them.

Takeda had never wanted so badly for his dick to harden again so he could join Jin’s fun. He’d never thought of this before, and crap, was it hot to watch Jin fuck his thighs.

Jin too felt his orgasm coming fast, faster than he’d like. He grunted, and after a couple of thrusts, came between Takeda’s thighs, and almost collapsed on top of him. He held himself up with his hands on the mat, again looming over Takeda. “Next time,” he panted. “Can we just go back to our room? Everybody’s gonna find out what we did in here and it’s gonna be a bitch to clean the mat,”

Takeda laughed. “We need to ask someone to delete the videos, too,”

“Ah, shit,”  

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Takeda can make someone faint by overloading their senses. So maybe his got overloaded by a lot of thoughts, and maybe mixed with some shit that happens in real life that when you get hit hard enough you get dizzy for a moment. I just exaggerated with Takeda here.


End file.
